Ginny's Diary
by Ginny Molly
Summary: Ginny Weasley keeps a little book that holds all her most hidden thoughts and feelings. But what will she do when she loses that book? What happens when someone finds it... the very person that Ginny wanted to keep her thoughts away from?


_Ok, so this is my first fanfic, you don't have to be nice but at least be constructive! _

_Oh, and I almost forgot: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and company. I wish I did, but sadly, I don't._

_

* * *

**Chapter 1**_

_'…And he looked at me today! Straight at me for an entire minute; it seemed like an eternity. I thought I'd melt from his eyes; he has the most beautiful green eyes. I wonder if he'll ever know that I like him as more than a friend…' _

"Hey, Ginny!" a tall, good-looking boy with glasses and dark hair called.

The petite redhead looked up, slamming her diary shut. "Oh, hey Harry. What's up?"

"Not much," he answered, coming over to her. "What's up with you? Dreaming about Dean again?" Harry laughed. "_Oh, Dean,_" he said in a falsetto voice, " _you're so dreamy. I think about you all the time—_"

"No!" Ginny yelled, blushing furiously. _If only you knew…_

"Yes," Harry snickered. "I can see it in your face."

"No, you can't, I don't like him anymore!" Ginny argued. _I like you, you dolt!_

"Riiight," Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Hey, you going to class today?"

"No, not right now. I'm waiting for my friends."

"Alright. See ya later," Harry waved, climbing out of the portrait hole.

Ginny sighed and opened her diary again. '_He thinks I_ _like Dean still. How can he be so stupid? Sure, I dated him for a while, but… he's not HP. Nobody's like HP.'_

She closed the worn green book and put it on the chair next to her. Ginny was waiting in the Gryffindor common room on a chair for her friends to finish getting ready. Just then, two girls, a blonde and a brunette, came out of the girls dormitory.

"Hey Ginny, you ready to go?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah, Jessie. I've actually been waiting here a while, what took you so long?"

"We would've been ready a lot sooner if Leah here wasn't too busy putting on excess amounts of make-up." Jessie looked pointedly at the blonde girl.

"I couldn't help it," Leah pouted. "I just have to make sure I look nice. What if I see Colin today? Or that cute Hufflepuff boy? I think he likes me, he keeps looking at me—"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Leah."

The three girls grabbed their books and climbed out of the portrait hole.

Half an hour later, the portrait hole swung open again. Harry and Ron ran in, Ron murmuring, "I can't believe I left my books in the dormitory! What was I thinking?"

While his friend Ron was scrambling around upstairs to get his books, Harry sat down on an armchair and instantly popped up. He had sat on something. Picking it up, he saw that it was a little green book. _Probably something for school,_ Harry pondered_. I wonder who's it is. Maybe it says inside. _Leafing through the book, he stopped when he saw the initials HP written down. HP… Harry Potter. Him. He shoved the book into the middle of his potions book just as Ron rushed down the stairs. The two hurriedly climbed back out of the common room.

Later on that night, Ginny sorted through her books to do her homework. Also, she wanted to write down something that had happened into her diary. Digging through the pile, she became frantic when she realized that the little book wasn't in there. "Oh no," she whispered to herself, "oh no, no, no, no."

Around the same time, safe up in the boys dormitory, Harry began reading the book. He saw that the cover was unlabeled, just a worn, green binding. He opened the first page.

_1 September _

'_Dear Diary,_

_I saw HP today. It was the first day of school. I am so glad that he sat with me on the train, though it was all I could do to keep from staring. I'm feeling almost obsessed. I think, sleep, and dream HP. I get good grades to impress him. Not that he notices. Every time I see him, my heart beats really fast and I feel like swooning. Or at least flirting. But I don't want to ruin our relationship. He's such a good friend. I'm not sure I could risk that. I've had this crush for six years; I've seen him date and break up (well, kind of, what else would you call that thing with Cho?). I've tried dating myself, but none compare to him. And I love the way his dark black hair falls across his eyes…'_

Harry stopped reading. _HP, HP, could that be me?_ he thought to himself. _Just how many HP'sare there in the school?_

He sighed and continued reading. About halfway through, he stopped. _It is me! This description in here could describe no one else; who else has a 'scar on his head'?_

Now he had to read what it said; he had to read about what this girl thought about him. An hour later, he got to the last page. He saw, with surprise, that it was dated for today.

_4 March_

'_Dear Diary,_

_Today was rough. Transfiguration essay first period, it was a nightmare. And a detention with Snape later on for something I didn't even do. But a good thing happened, too. When I sneezed, HP said, "Bless you." And he looked at me today! Straight at me for an entire minute; it seemed like an eternity. I thought I'd melt from his eyes; he has the most beautiful green eyes. I wonder if he'll ever know that I like him as more than a friend…_

_He thinks I_ _like Dean. How can he be so stupid? Sure, I dated him for a while, but… he's not HP. Nobody's like HP.'_

* * *

_That's it for now, although I know it was short. See ya all later._

**_Ginn_y_ Molly_**


End file.
